


What you give, you receive it

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru l’aveva capito subito.L’aveva capito dal suo sguardo, l’aveva capito da una sensazione che aveva trovato conferma nel suo modo di comportarsi successivamente.Yuya gli aveva portato via l’uomo che amava, eppure era riuscito a farsi amare a sua volta.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	What you give, you receive it

**~ What you give, you receive it~**

“Hikaru?”

Yuya era a letto, coperto soltanto da un lenzuolo. Sdraiato su di un fianco, con il braccio piegato sotto la testa, lo fissava.

“Cosa c’è Yuuyan?” domandò, dando l’ennesima boccata alla sigaretta, sorridendogli.

“Niente” rispose il più grande, stiracchiandosi e ridacchiando. “Mi andava solo di pronunciare il tuo nome.”

Yaotome scosse la testa, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Si sentiva stranamente bene, da qualche tempo a quella parte.

Gli piaceva Yuya, gli piaceva davvero. Gli piaceva il pensiero di tornare a casa e non essere da solo, gli piaceva il pensiero di avere qualcuno con cui condividere qualsiasi cosa facesse, gli piaceva il pensiero di poter andare a dormire ogni notte accanto a lui, e così ancora svegliarsi la mattina.

Era una routine nuova, ma che trovava piacevole.

Schiacciando la sigaretta ancora a metà nel posacenere, lo raggiunse a letto, sistemandosi accanto a lui sotto il lenzuolo.

Il più grande gli si avvicinò, stringendosi contro di lui, nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e respirandone l’odore.

Hikaru lo avvolse con le braccia, portandogli una mano fra i capelli e cominciando ad accarezzarlo distrattamente, l’espressione pensierosa, mentre cercava di scacciare dalla propria mente immagini che non voleva vedere, per concentrarsi unicamente sul calore di quell’abbraccio.

C’erano ancora troppe cose alle quali si doveva abituare, in quella relazione e nella sua vita, e alcune era certo che non sarebbero mai diventate parte della sua quotidianità.

Yuya.

Da quando si erano conosciuti, Hikaru aveva riconosciuto nel più grande i segni di un interessamento nei suoi confronti che esulava dalla mera amicizia, e in fondo aveva sempre saputo che cosa provasse.

Ed era sempre stato chiaro in merito con lui, non gli aveva mai lasciato intendere che fra loro potesse succedere qualcosa di più, cosa che rendeva ancora più surreale la situazione in cui si trovavano adesso.

Si era arreso di fronte alla propria solitudine, Hikaru.

Si era arreso di fronte a quella sensazione di vuoto che lo divorava giorno dopo giorno, e al fatto che andare a dormire ogni sera senza avere voglia di farlo era solamente un sogno che non sarebbe mai diventato realtà, non se avesse continuato a crogiolarsi nella pietà che provava per se stesso.

Ora, con Takaki accanto a lui, finalmente riusciva a mettersi a letto e non sentire il bisogno di addormentarsi per uccidere i pensieri che lo perseguitavano di giorno.

Ora i suoi demoni, resi forti dagli ultimi avvenimenti, si presentavano assai più volentieri durante la notte, sotto forma di incubi, e più di una volta Hikaru si era svegliato sudato e con il cuore che batteva a mille, costretto a rifugiarsi contro il corpo dell’altro, costretto a lasciarsi abbracciare per potersi finalmente sentire tranquillo.

Conosceva la causa, ma meno riusciva a pensare alla cura.

Alzò il viso di Yuya, baciandolo sulle labbra, quasi tenero, desiderando di poter protrarre quel momento all’infinito.

Il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo molto più regolare quand’era con lui, ed era una sensazione che gli piaceva.

Lo strinse ancora forte a sé, sentendo forte il bisogno di piangere, e nascondendo il viso fra i suoi capelli perché lui non se ne accorgesse.

“Hikka...” mormorò, accarezzandogli piano la schiena. “Ti amo” confessò, e Hikaru sentì anche i suoi occhi inumidirsi, e sentì le sue lacrime bagnargli il petto.

Lo intristiva sentirlo piangere, ma non poteva consolarlo.

“Ti amo anch’io, Yuuyan” rispose, calmo.

Lo amava.

Lo amava davvero.

***

Yuya sapeva che quella era stata la cosa giusta da fare, lo aveva sempre saputo.

Da quanto tempo era che si accontentava di lanciare ad Hikaru sguardi da lontano?

Da quanto tempo era che lo vedeva soffrire, e che faceva sua quella sofferenza.

Erano anni che lo conosceva, ed erano anni che Yuya lo vedeva guardare Yabu nello stesso modo in cui era certo di guardare lui.

Aveva provato a farsene una ragione, a tacere quell’amore aspettando che sparisse, ma non era mai successo.

Aveva cominciato ad odiare Yabu allora, che di tutto quello non aveva colpa, ma che era l’unico con cui Yuya potesse davvero prendersela.

Lui ci aveva provato a parlare con Hikaru, aveva provato a farsi notare, aveva provato a fargli capire che con lui avrebbe potuto essere felice, che non avrebbe mai più avuto nemmeno una porta sbattuta in faccia, che avrebbe potuto dimenticare Kota con lui.

Aveva fallito miseramente, e il suo odio per il più grande era cresciuto a dismisura, e alla fine era dilagato in qualcosa che nemmeno lui si sarebbe aspettato.

Il ricordo delle lacrime di Hikaru al funerale di Yabu era la cosa peggiore che avesse.

E si era sentito schifosamente in colpa, assai più per quelle lacrime che per aver spezzato una vita.

Si era sentito in colpa nell’offrirgli la propria spalla su cui piangere, si era sentito in colpa per ogni suo sorriso stentato, volto solo a tranquillizzarlo, si era sentito in colpa quando l’aveva visto cambiare atteggiamento nei suoi confronti.

Divorato dal senso di colpa la prima volta che l’aveva baciato e che avevano fatto sesso, e ogni notte in cui si addormentavano nello stesso letto, e lui sognava di poter riuscire un giorno ad andare a dormire senza avere realmente voglia di farlo.

Aveva Hikaru accanto a sé adesso, e sapeva che non gli mentiva quando gli diceva che lo amava, che a modo suo ci aveva provato e pian piano ci stava anche riuscendo, ma a che prezzo?

Gli aveva tolto tutto, in fondo, ed essere un surrogato dell’amore che il più piccolo aveva provato per Yabu non era una ricompensa sufficiente per tutte le lacrime che invece aveva dovuto versare.

Ora Hikaru lo abbracciava, lo stringeva, come a non volerlo lasciar andare.

E piangevano insieme, e Yuya continuava a ripetersi che le uniche lacrime meritate erano le sue, che non avrebbe portato indietro il tempo nemmeno se avesse potuto farlo, ma che nemmeno voleva continuare a vivere in quel modo, nascondendosi fra quelle braccia che non avrebbero mai pensato di stringerlo, e che si ritrovavano ora costrette a farlo.

Non poteva lasciarlo e non poteva rimanere accanto a lui, non così.

Yuya stava pagando per le sue decisioni, ma quello che aveva pagato il prezzo più grande, alla fine, era Hikaru.

Non poteva dire di amarlo davvero. Non quando quelle lacrime erano unicamente colpa sua.

***

Hikaru l’aveva capito subito.

L’aveva capito dal suo sguardo, l’aveva capito da una sensazione che aveva trovato conferma nel suo modo di comportarsi successivamente.

Yuya gli aveva portato via l’uomo che amava, eppure era riuscito a farsi amare a sua volta.

Hikaru non sapeva più che cosa provava nei suoi confronti; sapeva che quando Yabu era morto lui si era sentito come se il cuore gli fosse stato strappato dal petto, e che la stessa persona che aveva aperto quella ferita l’aveva poi richiusa.

Yuya dormiva ora, e gli sembrava così pacifico e così sereno che quasi gli dispiacque pensare a quello che aveva fatto, perché non poteva dimenticarlo, perché non poteva continuare a vivere con quegli incubi, perché vita non era.

Gli passò le mani sulla gola, in una carezza dolce che non impiegò troppo a trasformarsi in una stretta mortale.

Pianse, Hikaru.

Pianse nel vederlo svegliarsi e agitarsi, e cercare di scostarlo e alla fine cedere alla morte.

Pianse tutte le sue lacrime nel vedere ancora morire un uomo che amava.

Si alzò dal letto, coprendolo delicatamente con il lenzuolo e baciandolo piano sulla fronte, come se in realtà stesse solo dormendo.

Lanciò solo un ultimo sguardo indietro prima di uscire dalla porta, prima di lasciarsi alle spalle Yuya e quello che aveva fatto.

Poi andò in salotto, con movimenti automatici, spenti, e si accasciò sul divano.

Aveva di nuovo voglia di dormire, Hikaru.

Aveva voglia di non doversi risvegliare mai più.


End file.
